The present invention relates to a barbecue oven which is easily manufactured from a plane metal plate by punching at low cost. Before used, the barbecue oven has a flat pattern and can be stored and transferred without occupying much room. In use, the support legs of the barbecue oven are perpendicularly bent to support the barbecue oven.
Nowadays, a barbecue rack or oven is widely used in barbecue. FIG. 1 shows a conventional barbecue oven including an oven body 1, two support legs 2 and a metal rack 3. The oven body 1 is integrally made, having a chamber 10 for containing charcoal. Two L-shaped handles 11 are disposed on two sides of the oven body 1 for moving the oven. The support legs 2 serve to support the oven body 1 in a position above the ground so as to prevent the barbecued food from being contaminated by the dust or dirt. The metal rack 3 is placed on the oven body 1 so as to barbecue the food thereon.
Several shortcomings exist in the above barbecue oven as follows:
1. The oven body is integrally made and has a considerably large volume so that when stored or transferred, the barbecue oven will occupy much room to increase the transferring cost.
2. The oven body is provided with the lateral handles and lower support legs so that the manufacturing procedure of the barbecue oven is troublesome and time-costing.
3. The conventional barbecue oven is composed of complicated components so that the manufacturing cost thereof is increased.